


the heat under your collar

by finkpishnets



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been an hour and Tim still has no idea what he’s doing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heat under your collar

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tumblr fic meme](http://madroxed.tumblr.com/post/142135834769/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt: "Kiss me."

It’s been an hour and Tim still has no idea what he’s doing here. When Jason had sent him the S.O.S. he’d spent ten minutes checking he wasn’t walking into a trap and then another ten trying to get to the coordinates as quickly as possible in case it was an actual emergency.

Of course, being Jason, it was neither.

The bar’s bursting to the brim, probably breaking at least a dozen occupancy laws, and there’s definitely an illegal poker game occurring in the basement, though Tim’s yet to determine if they’re gambling for good ol’ money or something far worse. Also, Tim may be over twenty-one nowadays but he knows he looks nineteen at best and he hasn’t had to reach for his ID once all night.

Which, to be fair, is probably a good thing. He doesn’t think being Bruce Wayne’s ward is likely to go over too well in a place like this.

The t-shirt Jason had thrown at him when he arrived is too tight around his upper arms, and he has to keep pulling the hem down to meet the waistband of his jeans; Jay is, of course, in his element, flirting madly with everyone around them, his leather jacket a weapon in itself, and Tim wonders if this is some convoluted attempt at torture, another step in their ever present game of push and pull.

If it is, it’s working.

He signals the bartender for another vodka tonic and sips at it as he surveys the room, trying desperately to spot who it is they’re supposed to be watching. He recognizes a good handful of petty criminals, but not anyone Jason would bother with - in fact, they’re probably people Jason used to _run_ with once upon a time, so he’s not going to touch them unless they’re stepping over his self-decided boundaries, and since none of them have yet to lose their kneecaps, Tim’s guessing that’s not the case.

One of the women at Jason’s side laughs, and Tim rolls his eyes and wishes Dick were in town so he could organize a rescue. He could always try Steph, but she’s just as likely to rock up wearing a mini skirt and army boots and challenge Jason to a round of shots as she is to actually help.

He’s wondering whether Cass is in the country when Jason tenses, and Tim’s immediately on his guard, still not sure what it is they’re doing but ready to play backup all the same. Once a Robin, always a Robin.

“Come on,” Jason says, and Tim leaves his drink and follows, keeping close and loose as though they’re just moving to find a table and not tracking someone through a sea of bodies.

They’re near the back of the room when Tim spots him — or, who he _assumes_ is ‘him’ anyway — and he can’t be sure but from the look of Jay’s face and the way his fingers keep curling in the air besides his hip and his well-hidden gun, he’s guessing whoever he is he’s responsible for something _bad_. 

Women or kids most likely. Both and there would already be a bullet between his eyes.

Like any self-respecting bad guy, their target comes with an entourage, and Tim hopes Jay’s got a plan that isn’t just luring everyone into an alley and trying their luck, but he wouldn’t put money on it. 

Tim wishes Jason had at least filled him in on the basics: who, why, and how long he’s been staking out the operation, especially when one of the bodyguards starts looking their way and Jason’s eyes widen as he realizes there’s no immediate hiding spots, and _of course_ Jay’s going to be recognized because nothing in Tim’s life is ever easy.

“Kiss me,” he says urgently, before he can overthink it, and Jason makes a garbled sound at the back of his throat but doesn’t hesitate, leaning down and capturing Tim’s lips with his.

They’re still too noticeable, not quite part of the crowd that somehow seems even more suffocating than before, so Tim pushes Jay until his back hits the wall, wraps one arm around his neck to pull him closer and slides his free hand up the front of Jay’s shirt.

Jay gasps in surprise, and Tim takes the opportunity to stick his tongue down his throat for good measure.

He can’t be sure it’s working, but since no one’s tried to separate them he’s guessing that climbing Jason like a tree has accomplished the same thing as any mask.

“Babybird,” Jay says into his ear when they finally surface for air, eyes darting to the side to make sure they’re in the clear, “if this is what you do on undercover missions, I’m gonna start inviting you along more often.”

Tim rolls his eyes and puts a couple of inches of space between them, enough that he can breathe and at least pretend both of their reactions aren’t totally obvious. “Not on missions,” he says, because Jason’s not the only one who knows how to play. “But it _is_ what I do under covers.”

Jason huffs out a laugh, eyes shot with amusement and approval, and their mark and all his assembled muscle are long gone but he kisses Jay again anyway.

Just to be on the safe side.


End file.
